Sana Kurata
Sana Kurata (倉田紗南 Kurata Sana) is the star of the series. She is a child actress who stars on the hit TV show Kodocha ''(''Child's Toy) and is 11 years old at the beginning of the manga and anime. Her birthday is on March 7. In the start of the series, she moved class, but this class was overrun by delinquents. Her teacher (Miss Mitsuya) couldn't do anything about it because their leader, Akito Hayama, blackmailed the teacher with a photo of her kissing her boyfriend, so she tries to do the same but finds out there's more to Akito that meets the eye Biography Sana was born on March 7 to Keiko Sakai. After her birth, her mother abandoned her in a park and Sana was found by a barren woman named Misako Kurata, who adopted her a month later. When she was 5 years old, Sana was informed about her adoption. Misako also told her adoptive daughter that if she herself became a famous author while Sana became a famous actress, she could reveal the adoption in her autobiography, My Daughter And I, ''thus giving Sana the opportunity to meet her biological mother. Sana agreed to this, and Misako helped start her acting career by enrolling her in a theatrical company. Sworn to keep her adoption a secret, at only 7 years old Sana stopped showing emotion on her face. Even when she laughed she would do so with a blank look on her face. Misako, never seeing this condition before, named it "Mannequin Sickness" and believed it was caused because she knew about her adoption. For fifteen days, Sana kept her face blank and emotionless, but on the fifteenth day she met a child (she mistakenly thought was a little girl because of his long hair) named Naozumi Kamura. He cured her of her sickness by cheering her up and making her smile. By the time Sana was 11 years old, she was quite a figure in entertainment and also secured a lead role on the hit TV show ''Kodocha (Child's Toy). ''She attended public school while working on her acting career, juggling these two priorities, and although it was a struggle for her sometimes, Sana earned a lot in the process. Unfortunately, in sixth grade, Sana switched classes and found that she, along with the rest of her classmates, were unable to learn any material because of a boy named Akito Hayama. Akito led a group against their teacher, disrupting class while the remainder of the class was trying to learn. He was able to do as he wished without getting in trouble because he was blackmailing their teacher with a picture. Sana, upon learning this, decided to blackmail him in the same way he did her teacher by pulling his pants down and sneaking a picture. The embarrassing photo put a stop to Akito's behavior and he drew away from the group of boys that followed him. Sana later learned that this was also the way he acted with his family at home, because his older sister blamed him for his mother's death and his father pretended he didn't exist. Eventually she managed to fix Akito's family life by showing his family how awful they were behaving. Career Sana is an actress, model, and idol. Found in a park by Misako Kurata, the two promised that when they both became famous, they would reveal the truth about the adoption to the public. Sana started acting when she was 5 years old, mostly in plays, and by the age of 7 years old she had her first TV show appearance. By the age of 16 years old, she was a superstar starring in multiple TV shows, movies, and commercials, and also had a radio talk show she co-hosted with Fuka where they would help people who were in bad spots or needed someone to talk to. Physical appearance Sana has light brown eyes in the anime and has coffee brown eyes in the manga and long reddish-brown hair that she sometimes has in pigtails. Her skin is pale and she is average in height. She is very underdeveloped and has no curves whatsoever - something she worries about deeply. Sana has three moles on her backside; her birthmarks, which she gets very embarrassed about and in codename, called "the three stars". She is considered beautiful and charming (although not acknowledging it herself), even leaving Naozumi Kamura in awe with her looks while filming for Water Palace. Her bright and cheerful smile adds up to her appearance. Personality and Traits Sana's personality is beyond words. She has a very crazy and hyper personality, making her very energetic. Her personality is what somehow attracts people to her. Though she has her heart in the right place, she's quite oblivious about matters that involve the bigger picture of things and lacks knowledge in some areas (especially in maths). Since Sana is dense about some things, she does not realize her feelings for Akito until later on, when she's on location for the movie she is starring in, ''Water Palace. Sana constantly has a deep sense of right or wrong and will go to extremes to correct situations if they are involving those she is close to, such as Akito's family situation. She has a habit of picking up strays, such as Rei. In the manga, she also picked up three stray dogs, who are called Ruma, Ganta, and Choco. She is also very kind, and will do whatever she can do to help people. She will also go to the full extremes if needed, as that is part of her personality. She is seen to be making sacrifices when it comes to those dear to her. She gave up on her love for Akito and holds her feelings back when she learns that her best friend is in love with Akito. In the anime she almost sacrificed her whole acting career when she could not bring herself to say a line from her drama script as it could have hurt Akito deeply. In spite of her naive nature, she is very peculiar about not hurting anyone around her. She even drops to mention her friend Mami in her essay as that would have lead to mention Akito's rebellious past... which could have left a deep scar in his heart. She always wakes up late and arrives at school just as the bell rings. Relationships Family Misako Kurata Sana's adoptive mother, an award winning author and was the person who had pushed Sana to pursue her acting career when she was 7 years old. She is very protective of Sana as she cannot have any children. Though she and Sana have similar attitudes in the anime, it is shown that Sana inherited her temperament from her father. Keiko Sakai Sana's biological mother, who had her when she was a teenager and abandoned her as a newborn. She came back after Misako's autobiography My Daughter And I came out, and she met with Sana. They went to a theme-park with Sana's half-sister, Mariko. Keiko asked Sana if she'd like to live with her, but Sana politely refused and told her that, while grateful to her for having given birth to her, she doesn't really want to see Keiko again since she already has a mother. Takeshi Gojo Sana's biological father, he becomes a late night drama actor and even acts with Sana. He dies in the episode 49 of a chronic illness while acting with Sana and holding her in his arms. Shortly before his death he learned that Sana was his daughter. Sana loved Takeshi as a daughter would, though she never learned he was her biological father, and held great respect for him as an actor. Mariko Sakai Sana's half sister, who is also a Sana fangirl. While Sana cannot really see her as a sister since they were raised apart, she thinks she's cute. Rei Sagami Rei was a homeless man who Sana adopted, but is now her manager. He treats her as if she were his daughter or younger sister, even though in earlier episodes Sana held romantic feelings towards him and called him her boyfriend. Those feelings towards him eventually changed when it became clear to her that their relationship was only family- and business-like. Because of this, Rei tries his hardest to make Sana a star and considers Sana the most important person in his life, the only one who comes before Asako. Romantic Akito Hayama Akito was the "monkey-boss" of Sana's sixth-grade class. He blackmailed the teachers and scared everyone causing a ruckus in his classroom. It was Sana who stood up courageously against him, making them rivals for some time. After she blackmailed him with a photo of his pants down, showing his boxers, Akito gives up the photos of the teachers and stops being such a troublemaker. Sana soon learns that it was his family who had influenced him to become this way, and so she helps them become 'one' again. After Sana helped his family, through the whole course of events, Akito develops a crush on her which later on grows to strong romantic feelings. Sana has the deepest influence on Akito's life and his morals, influencing him to become a better person. It is because of her that he opens up and takes karate (something he had been interested in but never really started). Even though Sana becomes shocked over the fact that Akito could be serious about something, she nevertheless supports his decision. His karate more or less acted like a connection between the two over the series. Akito's perseverance for karate as well as his perseverance for his love for Sana helped flourish their relationship. Akito's love for Sana remains one sided untill he starts going out with Fuka to which Sana realizes she was in love with Akito this whole time. He is shown to be quite jealous when he see Sana with another guy and often get depressed over not being able to see her because of her busy schedule. At one point, Akito even started wondering if he was considered another 'stray' whom she helped out of sympathy. Through the events over the whole anime series and manga, Akito seems to believe that it is only he who holds feelings for Sana and that it is not mutual since she might not consider him as a good match for her. Although his feelings are quite open and pretty much viable to everyone around him, Sana is the only one to remain naive of his advances. By the second half of series, Akito tries his best to get over his feelings as he believes they will never be reciprocated and starts dating Fuka. This, however, doesn't help at all as things become more tense after Sana confesses to him that she holds feelings for him before suddenly disappearing to New York without giving him chance to explain himself thus leaving him alone again. During that time, Sana and Naozumi became closer; following the sudden unexpected with his biological parents, Sana comforted Naozumi from his depression that neither of his parents ever cared for him or noticed that he existed at all. On their arrival back to Japan, Sana and Naozumi announce they are dating each other which leaves Akito distraught. He starts getting frustrated over Sana and Naozumi' closeness and the fact that everyone comments on how Sana and Naozumi are a perfect match. As time passes, Akito makes an effort to deny his feeling for Sana but it is futile as he still loves her very much. He even asks Fuka to stop dating for sometime making excuses that he has his elementary karate exam and he wants to concentrate. It isn't until Christmas Eve that he finds out Sana gave away her precious work and left her career in jeopardy for him. He realizes how foolish he was acting all this time thinking Sana always leaves him alone and that she thought nothing of him. He comes to the conclusion that she has always been the same, always supporting him from afar, always considering him as someone very dear, and that it was he himself who was turmoil of not having his feeling reciprocated. He recalls how she gifted a lot of happiness to him all this time and realizes he can't love anyone but Sana. He is able to break things off with Fuka and decides that he'll confess his love for her once he earns his karate black belt. Akito and Sana eventually get together and by the end of the manga they are happy. In a side one-shot manga, Akito and Sana are married and have a baby girl named Sari. Naozumi Kamura Naozumi is a child actor who has been in love with Sana since he was young. They were both in the same orphanage for a month and had worked on the movie Water Palace together, plus several commercials. Sana holds a special corner in her heart for Naozumi as he gives her the warmth of being needed by someone and because they both share same past of being abandoned by their parents.It is shown that sometimes he has stronger control over her emotions than anyone else compare to her mother or Akito. It was he manages to pull her out of her mannequin sickness when she was 7. He even calmed her down of her stirring emotions over Akito's relationship with Fuka while suggesting her to run away to New York with him. At the airport when Akito and Fuka hold hands together, he grabs on Sana's hand making her realize she is not alone. Naozumi is shown to be very calm and collected towards Sana and holds her as his first priority throughout the manga and anime. In the anime ,Sana is shown to make a confusing confession that she might be in love with Naozumi and he is a very important person to her. At last,Naozumi breaks up with Sana around Christmas time, knowing that Sana's heart belonged to Akito alone. Although Naozumi was heartbroken over the fact that Sana chose Akito over him, he nevertheless support her relationship with Akito in both the manga and anime. In the sequel, while it was revealed that Naozumi was never able to move on from his feelings toward Sana, he nonetheless found some form of happiness with the guy he is dating, this also suggests he is bisexual. Although Sana knew that she hurt Naozumi and remained worried whether he was able to found happiness (even after she and Akito got married and had a daughter), she was relieved when Shuri informed her that he is happy right now. This shows that despite everything that happened between them, Sana and Naozumi remain close friends. Friends Fuka Matsui One of Sana's best friends. She and Sana met in the bathroom on her first day in Junior High. They both accidentally cut their bangs too short and instantly clicked over that. Fuka quickly becomes Sana's best friend, considering they were very alike. She is, more or less, the reason for Sana acknowledging her own feelings for Akito. She's not shown to be very considerate of Sana's feelings, especially when it comes to her love for Akito as she refuses to break up with him even after listening to their real feelings for each other. She thinks Sana will always abandon Akito and will prioritise her career over him. She holds a bit of complex towards Sana while being her friend in a healthy way. Their relation never goes sore over the time even during the tensions between them over Akito. At last, she breaks up with Akito as she realises Sana was always there by his side all this time and her love for him is no match to anything else. Tsuyoshi Ohki Akito's best friend and a close friend of Sana's. He used to have a crush on Sana, but only because he received a gift from her on Valentine's Day. That crush quickly ended when he received a gift from Aya, a bag of cookies, showing that he falls in love with any girl who gives him a gift. He supports Sana a lot and worries about her at times like when the essay about her "my daughter and me" comes out. He is the first and the only person who comes to realise Sana's insecurity over love relationships which he discovers after asking her if she really is that thick-headed to ignore Akito's feelings for her. Aya Sugita Sana's close friend and Tsuyoshi's girlfriend. She is almost always seen with Sana's group of friends. She idolizes her like a fan would, and because of this she can't be as close to Sana as Fuka is. Appearances *All episodes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:A to Z Category:Relationships Category:Deep Clear characters